la cancion de el amor
by winter snow723
Summary: Zelda canta una cancion a quien se la dedicara. Zelda x link y un deje de Marth x Zelda One-shoot, dejen Rewiews


Era una buena tarde de verano en la mansión SSBB Zelda se estaba preparando para cantar una cancion, (todas tienen que cantar una y asi si les gusta a todos podran cantarla en el torneo de aquí un mes) llevaba unos pantalones muy cortos (no harian ni 20 cm ) y una camiseta balnca con un chaleco encima, estaba dispuesta a cantar su cancion.

**20 min mas tarde**

-Ahora con todos nosotros: ¡¡Zelda Harkinian!!- grito MH

-¡¡ZELDA,ZELDA!!-se oia a la multitud gritar.

-Gracias a todos- y asi es como epezo a sonar una melodia y con ella a voz de Zelda. (la cancion es: 'cause every time we touch. Me parecio bonita para esta ocason, la versio rapida no la lenta)

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me i still feel your touch in my dreams forgive me my weakness but i don't no why without you it's hard to survive cause everytime we touch i get this feeling and everytime we kiss i swear i can fly can't you hear me heart beat fast i want this to last need you by my side cause everytime we touch i feel the static and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky can't you hear my heart beat slow i can't let you go wan't you in my life your arms are my castle your heart is my sky they wipe away tears that i cry the good and the bad times we've been trought them all you make me rise when i fall cause everytime we touch i get this feeling and everytime we kiss i swear i can fly can't you hear me heart beat fast i want this to last need you by my side cause everytime we touch i feel the static and everytime we kiss i reach for the sky can't you hear my heart beat slow i can't let you go wan't you in my life cause everytime we touch i get this feeling and everytime we kiss i swear i can fly can't you hear me heart beat fast i want this to last need you by my side

al acabar la cancion todos estaban emocionados, sobretodo las chicas Peach, Samus y Pit eran los que estaban mas emocionados, (bueno Pit no es una chica, pero en mi fic se comporta como si lo fuera XD) de golpe los tres se subieron al escenario entrevistando a Zelda.

-Como te has inspirado para escribir esa cancion?- pregutaron los tres sl unisono.

-Bueno pues ... - Zelda de quedo en silencio, como poco a poco se iba haciendo de un color rojo carmesi.

-Emmm...- los tres se andavan impacientando.

-Pensado en alguien u/////u – dijo Zelda con la cara extremadamente roja.

-Awww... y quien es el afortunado?-dijo Peach con un dejo de picardia en su voz.

Punto de vista de Link

-_Que cancion mas bonita que ha hecho Zelda, lo que me duele es que __todos los chicos la miraban con una cara de viciosos, me da un asco la cara que ponian menos mal que Samus estaba aquí para que no se pasaran de la raya, aun que he de admitir que se veia muy hermosa-_suspiro mentalmente-_ yo tambien la miraba pero no con esa cara, aparte yo he estado enamorado de ella desde hace 8 años asi que yo no cuento, ellos lo unico que hacen es excitarse con cualquier chca que se les pose por delante.-_penso Link frustrado.

Fin punto de vista

-Bueno pues yo la escrito pensando en... -Zelda se detuvo un momento.

-_en Link por favor, en l¡nk, en link, ¡amame por favor!- _penso Link

-_en mi seguro, soy un principe y ella un princesa_-penso Marth

-en ti LINK TE AMO!!!!-grito Zelda, Link que tenia los ojos muy abiertos no tardo a reaccionar cojia a Zelda que acababa de llegar a su lado y la beso con pasion y dulzuza al mismo tiempo.

-Awww -digieron todos menos los niños(excluyendo a Nana que estaba encantada), Marth, Bowser y Ganondorf que dijieron – Ewww- y por lo bajo se oyo un murmuro de Marth- por que no a mi -

Link y Zelda se separaron por falta de aire y entonces Link dijo-Zelda, te amo, te he amado todos estos años desde que nos conocimos, hace 8 años que estoy enamorado de ti.-Zelda tras eso lo volvio a besar apasiondamente, el beso no duro mucho por que link lo rompio y dijo- Zelda te quieres casar conmigo- y saco un anillo de oro con una aguamarina en el centro.

-si, SI QUIERO!!!! - lo abrazo fuertemente


End file.
